


More Than Just Comfort

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Connor tries to get Hank to relax, Consensual, Flustered-ness, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Referenced closeness, Spooning, Staring, They're closer than ever now, To feel better again, Touching, Warm, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Hank has been stressed out lately, more than usual and Connor was determined to get him to relax, to feel better, to matter what.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Hannor [Hank x Connor] (Detroit : Become Human) One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042644
Kudos: 5





	More Than Just Comfort

Hank never thought that he would be with anyone ever again. Until he met him, this younger guy. He didn't even think he deserved happiness before. But now he thought that he does, slowly. 

He remembered all the long nights that he had spent alone, not being with anyone, now he was close to someone again now. It's strange yet nice. His nerves were very warm, not so cold like out there, at this thought. He wasn't by himself anymore. He was with Connor. He's with him.

That was it, that gave him hope. When he realized that Connor was a deviant. Now he's getting closer to him. Slowly than ever before. He was also falling deeper in love with him. He loves Connor, more than anything or anyone else. It's different with him. Everything felt peaceful and nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was night, dark and cold out. Like always. It's nice, with a chilly breeze out there, moonlight illuminating everything in a dim lighting. 

Connor was with him, at Hank's place as they are in the room, that door was closed too. He gazed over at his own reflection, for a second, staring at himself in the mirror. He even touched that glass, feeling how cold it was. He really looked at himself, especially in those dark shaded eyes. He was wearing something else than usual. Something comfy. He had on a soft, long sleeved, black sweater and dark gray jeans. He was barefoot too, since he was inside and not out there. 

Then, after that thought, he turned around. When he had noticed someone. It was Hank, naturally. 

He watched him. He eyed this other male. He noticed something. He's been noticing it for awhile now, at least a few hours. How his partner and lover has been acting. 

That Hank was stressed out, more than usual. He acted strange too. Just like last time. Although it was something else. Something different about him. He didn't like seeing him like this. So he decided to do something about it, to get that older male to feel better, to feel relaxed. 

Connor walked over to him, slowly, getting closer to Hank. 

Hank noticed that. He saw this younger guy walking towards him. 

He realized how close they were. 

But he didn't get a chance to say anything as something else happened. 

Connor made him turn around, then he pushed Hank down onto the bed. 

Hank was lying on his stomach, while on there. He had a slight blush, feeling it as Connor got close to him once again, now he's tensing. His face heated up. 

"What in the hell are you doing?" he asked 

"Just relax. You're so tense, that's not good. I just want you to feel better." Connor said to him. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I'm gonna give you a massage. Relax, I know what I'm doing." 

"Fine. I don't care. Do what you want." Hank had said. 

"Thanks." 

After saying that, Connor leaned down and over him, feeling it as Hank had tensed again, from his close presence now. Although he didn't seem to mind this ethier. He felt relieved about that. 

Connor rubbed Hank's back, gently. He was giving him a massage. In a gentle way. He didn't do it too hard, making sure not to hurt Hank. Since he was stronger than him. He massaged him, for a bit now. He also kissed Hank's neck, with such gentleness again. 

He was massaging all that stress away, all those tense muscles relaxed under his touch. With Hank in his grip. He eyed him. 

Connor watched Hank, noticing that this older male wasn't tensing anymore, thankfully. He was hoping that he would relax and Hank did. 

Hank gazed over at Connor. His stare on him. He was deciding on something too. He was glad that this other male can't read his mind. He turned around again, getting even closer to him now. 

He sat upwards too. He pulled him over and into his lap. He looked at him, keeping his eyes on Connor. 

They are very close now. There was also silence between them again, as well as warmth mixed in with coldness. A strange yet such a different sensation that was nice. 

Connor was sitting down in Hank's lap, his legs on each side of him. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into Hank's eyes. Those blue eyes that he loves. 

Hank was still staring at Connor too, quietly. Into Connor's eyes, into those dark hazel brown eyes. That is sweeter than any sugar. He noticed that this other male's scent was also filled with sweetness. So very sweet. Strangely enough. 

He pulled him even closer, if that was humanly possible. He kissed him, in a gentle way. He puts his fingers through Connor's hair, with such gentleness, feeling this softness of those dark locks. 

Connor hummed softly, putting his own fingers through Hank's hair. Gently as he also felt it. He shuts his eyes. Then, after that, he wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders, holding onto him. 

They're locked in a gaze, while kissing, both loving that closeness and this intimacy. It's nice. Both guys stayed there, close to one another. They kept kissing each other as well. They both felt loved. 

Hank made a low noise too. He deepened that kiss. Slowly, carefully. He noticed that Connor had a taste of nothing-ness, it was weird, but this didn't really bother him ethier. 

Connor held in a moan as this kiss was slowly deepening, getting passionate. He didn't really understand it. But he lets Hank do what he wants. 

He tasted him too. It was sweet tasting. That's different. He liked it though. 

Hank pulled away from it. Not apart from him though. He stayed there with him. 

They were breathless, it seemed like, both guys stayed there for awhile. Just calming down with each other.

Hank started kissing this other male's jawline and collarbones (when he pulled down that sweater, just slightly), for a bit. Just like this. Then he kissed Connor's neck, gently, feeling that smooth 'skin' against his own lips. He let out a hum. He held him close, during all this. 

Connor stays where he was, close to him now. He heard this older male's heartbeat and breathing again. He was watching as Hank's chest was rising and falling as he let out some breaths, deep ones too. 

Hank touched him. He was touching Connor's back as he traced his fingers down that spine. He felt it, how soft it is. That was nice to feel. 

Connor let out small noises, breathed and made some hums. While he was feeling this, the older male did that. He likes this gentle touch, that made him feel good, secretly. 

He has never been touched like this before, not ever. It's different, new. A warm feeling that's nice. He does the same thing, touching him and feeling those bones of the older male's on the back, then he was wrapping his arms around him once more. 

Hank wraps his own arms around Connor. He held him. He was kissing him too, again now. 

He kept that kiss going a bit longer. In a way that's loving. A slow, deep kiss. He hummed softly, mixed in with a silent breath. There was a quietness there as well. He also noticed something else. 

That Connor has been staring at him a lot more than usual lately, this younger guy, that other male is also slowly getting better at kissing as well. 

Hank pulled apart from him again, away from this kiss now. He wanted more, secretly. 

But he was resisting, it took everything in him to hold back. He wanted nothing more but to do a lot to him. He's really wanting him. To feel him. He wants to take Connor. He bit his lower lip, at that thought. 

Now he breathed calmly, trying to relax. He knew that he had to calm down, just slightly at least. 

He stayed like this, for a bit. Until he heard a familiar voice. 

Connor had his breath on that older male's neck. He talked to him, near Hank's ear. His voice was low. He seemed already flustered himself, overwhelmed as well, although it was like he was trying to stay calm too. 

He probably would've blushed a bit, into a dark reddish shade. But he can't, because of what he was. Although that's fine, especially to Hank. 

"Hank.. I feel strange.. I don't know- I don't understand.." 

Hank shushed him, calmly. "Shh, it's alright, everything is okay.. Connor.." He was thinking about it. Then he remembered that he had promised himself that he would never hurt this young man, he won't ever do anything that Connor didn't want yet. 

Connor knows that. He appreciated that. It made him feel better himself. He also trusts him. 

He felt something, almost looking down, but he didn't. He didn't know what it was, until he was remembering something that he had read about. He was feeling it against his thigh, that clothed shaft. 

Hank realized this too. He sighed softly. 'Just great, now I'm hard..' he thought 

"I can get you to feel better, if you want.. Can I touch you?" 

Hank was realizing what Connor meant, hearing that from him. "You don't have to.." 

Although he was cut off. Not that he really seems to mind. 

"I want to though." 

Hank sighed softly, then he nodded at that. "..fine." 

Connor pulled down Hank's pants and boxers, then he was thinking for a second, remembering something. He knew enough, just a bit, to pleasure him. To ease some of Hank's stress, to give him relief from his 'hard-on' too. Since he has read on it before. 

He snapped out of it, after that. His mind fading away from this thought, knowing that he had to focus now. He had gotten closer to him again. He wraps his hand around this shaft, in a gentle way, not too tightly. He felt it. 

Hank made a noise at that. He almost bucked his hips at this feeling. He stays still though, letting Connor do his thing. 

Connor noticed that, but he didn't say anything to this. He started stroking it, staring at Hank's dick, at that erection. This all interested him, honestly. 

Hank bit his lower lip. He shuddered slightly now. 

Connor was stroking it, a bit more. Then he was gazing upwards as he took in the sight of that dark blush from this older male. He loved it, secretly. To see Hank so flustered and very much unable to speak, hearing how he became breathless too, also letting out some noises. 

He looked down once again. Now at that shaft. He got closer to it, giving this erected dick a lick, just to try it out. He heard it as Hank breathed uneven at that. He swirled his tongue on the tip of it, over and around this shaft. He opened his mouth too, about to take it in. 

"Wait.." Hank had said to him (after he had snapped out of it), then he reached over and into the nightstand drawer, opening it, then he was putting on a condom. He figured it would be better, so he would cum in that, than in Connor's mouth. He remembered all the times that Connor put evidence, including blood in his mouth. He shivered at the thought. He always did this with blowjobs anyway (he didn't like the thought of barebacking ethier, to be honest). 

Connor waited patiently. He didn't seem to mind ethier, honestly, truthfully that was interesting to him as well. Then he also snaps out of these thoughts in his mind. 

He opens his mouth again, taking that shaft now, in there. Slowly, carefully. Until it was more than halfway down his throat. Thankfully he didn't feel pain nor did he need to breathe. He was hoping that the older male would enjoy this and feel relaxed, better, to relieve him of stress. 

Hank was breathing heavily. Then he breathed in a quiet way, feeling calm. He was relaxing with some breaths, letting them and a few noises out. It has been awhile since someone has done this for him, after all. He let that other male do what he wants. 

Connor starts to suck it. He kept his eyes open for a short while. He was licking the underside of it as well. While he's keeping at it too, sucking this dick, his lips swallowed around that erection. 

Hank resisted the urge to thrust or the temptation to touch those dark locks of Connor's hair. Until it was all too much. He decided to do it anyway. 

He touched that hair now, gently again. His mind had faded or became cloudy from lust, but he still felt a pleasurable feeling intensifying.

A sensation and pleasured bliss, that he loved. It's a good feeling, to him anyway. 

Hank was being gentle. Because that's the way he is. Secretly though. When he was alone with his lover. He acted like this a lot with Connor. He didn't like blowjobs, even sex, to be rough. Not when it was his lover, not ever would he do that. He loved it to be deep, intimate and filled with passion, instead. That was his reason, nothing else mattered to him. His lover was his everything in that life. He meant it. He felt love for him, for this other male, wanting to stay close to Connor. For a bit longer. He wanted that, more than anything else. 

His mind was fading slowly, then he focused on him again. He had snapped out of it now. Out of these thoughts. No longer in his thoughts, staring down at him.

He closed those blue eyes. He shut them, for more than a second. Just wanting to feel it and nothing else. 

Connor appreciated that, noticing this (when Hank had touched his hair). He liked that gentle touch. It caused him to shiver. He shivered slightly. Shivering from it all. He does this for a bit, more than awhile. He kept going. He bobs his head, up and down. 

He sucked it, at a medium pace. An evenly rhythm, then in a slow paced way, taking it deeper. He gave a deep, slowed pacing. He hums softly. He hummed in a silent tone of voice, feeling it all, sending vibrations through it. He closed his eyes too. 

Hank moaned at that, he was close, reaching his climax. That had sent him over the edge, to the end of it. He came after that, eventually. In the condom. He gripped onto Connor's arms, then shoulders as well. He nearly shut his own eyes once again, although he didn't. 

Connor had noticed, pulling away. In a careful way. He almost felt breathless, even if he didn't need to breathe, not really anyway. 

Hank eyed him. He was watching him, noticing it as Connor had calmed down, slowly but surely enough. 

He was also calming down. He takes off that now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He pulls his boxers and pants upwards too. 

After that, he got even closer to him again. He pulled him over. Now he wrapped his arms around him once more. He holds him, just like last time. Like earlier. 

Connor didn't seem to mind ethier. He lets him do that as well. He was leaning on him, taking in that warm feeling of this older male, from the other guy's body. He was loving it. 

He let himself be held, feeling loved from it. Just like when he was letting Hank to touch and kiss him. He had a smile, softly. 

They're cuddling. Only slightly, yet just enough to feel each other, cold and warm against their bodies. Very close, so much affection. They are even taking in each other's scents, loving it too. 

Both guys are just lying there together, with a blanket halfway over them as well. It was there also to keep them both warm. They were feeling warmer than ever now. 

Hank gazed down at him, once again. He smiled softly at that, when he noticed all this. He breathed quietly. His heart felt a bit warmer with him, breathing ever so slightly. 

He was still staring at him, for a bit, silently now. He stared deeply, feeling love for him. He leaned down and over him. He leans in, kissing him again. Now affectionately, with some passion. Not deepening it. But it was still filled with love, slowly. He felt coldness from him, but he just kept his smile. 

Connor smiled again now. He kissed him as well. Then he pulled apart from it, although he stayed there with him. Just to feel that warmth from this older male. 

He turns around, not facing him anymore. Though still close to Hank, staying where he was. He shuts his eyes. Still having a smile too. 

Hank leaned on him. He's also wrapping his arms around Connor again now. He puts his chest and stomach against Connor's back, feeling him. 

He loves him. Everything about his lover. He was spooning Connor from behind as he held him. 

Connor felt that and loved this too. 

Hank was holding him close, in a warm embrace. He gave him another kiss on the neck as well. He also closed his eyes. He was shutting those icy blue eyes now. 

They cuddled for awhile, nuzzled comfortably against one another. 

Eventually, they had fallen asleep (or at least Hank did), peacefully again. Even calmly. For the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
